


Gold

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur pulls the sword from the stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday drabble for minuialeth75.

Arthur’s heart seized. In front of him, stuck fast in stone, the sword. “Impossible,” he thought.

Blood rushing to his face, he whirled back, hissing at Merlin, “What the hell are you playing at?”

Merlin’s encouragement propelled Arthur to grasp the hilt with both hands, sun glinting off gold. Straining, putting all of himself, sweat, tears, into the effort, he couldn’t budge the blade.

“Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way,” he heard Merlin say.

Filling himself with faith, he wrapped a hand around the grip and pulled.  As he raised the sword high, Arthur’s heart sang.


End file.
